


Руки мастера

by ElkRii



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Hand-Made, hands kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRii/pseuds/ElkRii
Summary: Дорн релаксирует и рассматривает руки Пертурабо, пока тот работает.





	Руки мастера

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Александру, хорошему ролевику, отличному художнику и просто замечательному человеку. Собственно, это некая заявка к его словам, которую я успела записать на листок, чтобы не забыть.

Удивительно, на что способны эти руки.

Широкие, огромные ладони, что обычно сжимали боевой молот или панель космического корабля, не редко могут сомкнуться на шеи несчастного, принёсшего дурную весть. Кости под напором таких рук обычно издают возмущённый хруст, сопровождаемый неприятным чавканьем, перемежающийся с булькающими звуками, свидетельствующими о неприятной смерти. Эти ладони способны терзать чужую плоть, сжимать, выворачивать, нетерпеливо оттягивать, безжалостно отрывать и неохотно отпускать. Не каждый выживет после такого. 

Но что ещё удивительнее, так это то, как пальцы таких рук способны орудовать мельчайшими деталями, чтобы создать нечто прекрасное. Маленькие, поражающие своим великолепием механизмы, оживают в этих руках, которые, казалось бы, не должны быть способны ни на что, кроме разрушения. 

Впрочем, и с тем и с другим эти ладони справляются в равной степени прекрасно. Они созидают, они же и ломают. 

Удивительно, как мастерство в обоих делах умещается в одном человеке. 

Дорн сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от рук, что ловко перебирали маленькие, а по сравнению с размерами примарха, крошечными деталями, и не заметил, как залюбовался ими. Император по истине велик, что смог создать двадцать разных личностей, которые, в свою очередь, имели далеко не однобокий характер, как их преподносили некоторые летописцы. Имперский кулак опустил голову, чтобы рассмотреть свои руки. Его ладони хоть и были широкими, если сравнивать с астартес, уступали тем, что сейчас орудовали тонким пинцетом. Длинные пальцы способны были вывести каллиграфическим почерком текст письма, собственно, как и остальных (почти всех) его братьев. Его пальцы ни разу не брали подобных инструментов для создания чего-то большего, чем вырезанные из кости фигурки, мастерство, которое он перенял с Инвита. Это всё, чем в подобном деле мог похвастаться Дорн. А так как хвастовство было не в его натуре, он предпочитал молчать. Примарх и сейчас молчал, загипнотизированный работой брата, его руками и тихими звуками завинчивающихся болтов. 

Щёлкнуло “сердце” механического создания и то, повернув голову с аккуратным клювом, расправило железные крылья. Маленькими лапками птичка прошлась по подушечкам пальцев, но на стол так и не спрыгнула. Вместо этого она взлетела, сделала небольшой круг над столом и опустилась перед примархом седьмого легиона, чтобы своими сапфирами, служившими ей глазами, взглянуть на мужчину, будто в ожидании реакции от того. 

Грани камней переливались, и Дорн заметил своё многогранное отражение в них. Задумчивый, спокойный, каменный, - вот, каким он себя увидел. Но в этих маленьких копиях присутствовало ещё что-то, неуловимое, живое, завораживающее.

\- Не нравится? – угрюмый голос сорвал покров неги, заставив мужчину очнуться, словно ото сна.

Пока он разглядывал изобретение брата, всё вокруг перестало быть для него реальностью. Комната исчезла, примарх четвёртого легиона растворился, осталась лишь опора в виде стола, и это маленькое существо. Взглядом Рогал скользнул по птице, по многочисленным чертежам, которыми были исписаны абсолютно все листки бумаги, даже те, что слетели на пол. Взгляд прошёл по широким, крепким ладоням и, наконец, остановился на голубых, источающих недовольство и недоверие, глазах. Дорн смотрел в них, надеясь, что увидит слабое подобие озорства или желание превратить ситуацию в лёгкую шутку, но ненависть и нетерпение, исходившие от Пертурабо, были настолько сильными, что, по ощущениям, наполнили комнату и грозили вытолкнуть из неё самого Дорна.

\- Странный вопрос, - спокойно, с толикой серьёзности и проглатываемого раздражения, произнёс он. – Учитывая, что ты прекрасно осведомлён о своих способностях и знаешь, что создаёшь вещи, которые не создаёт ни один из твоих девятнадцати братьев, то…

\- То ты можешь подтереться своей лестью. Она мне не нужна, - перебил его брат. 

Железный владыка поднялся из-за стола, пресекая все попытки продолжить явно раздражающий его диалог, и отправился к полкам позади, в поисках следующих инструментов для работы. Дорн тяжело вздохнул и вновь взглянул на птицу. Та, словно статуя, застыла в ожидающей позе, поблёскивая сапфирами. Как только чужие пальцы оказались рядом, она тотчас же вскочила на них и проскочила вперёд, усевшись по центру ладони, словно в гнездо. Поведение металлического существа разительно отличалось от характера её создателя, который приложил не мало усилий, чтобы собственными руками скрепить все мельчайшие детали. Всё это заставило Рогала Дорна слабо, почти незаметно улыбнуться. 

Удивительно, на что способны эти руки.


End file.
